


Potions Roulette

by tajn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF, BAMF Caleb, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Comedy, Cuddles, Cute, Flirty Mollymauk Tealeaf, Fluff, Gnolls, Homebrew Content, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Potions, Protectiveness, Touch-Starved, for potions, sweet caleb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: During a fight with a pack of gnolls, Caleb gets hit with a glowing pink potion. Just as he falls unconscious, he locks eyes with Molly. When Caleb wakes up, he can't seem to get his hands off the Tiefling. it's only fair to assume that Caleb got hit with a love potion, Right?
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	1. It's Always the Gnolls

Nothing ever seemed to go to plan for the Mighty Nein and today was no different. Their plan of going to rid the town of a few gnolls had transformed into a trek through a cave with a dozen gnolls, who had apparently looted a potions merchant. 

The things looked to have been having a party. Some were dazed as they stared at the walls, others jacked on ability enhancing potions, and others laid dead from poisonous concoctions.

“This is absolutely the worst,” Molly muttered as he hacked into another gnoll. Suddenly, Molly felt a wave of heat and turned to see the corpse of a gnoll that had just about put a dagger into the tiefling’s back.

“Thanks, love” Molly said with a grin. He glanced to see a blushing Caleb was as far as he could be from the fight, yet still within distance to cast his spell. Whenever he wasn’t casting a spell, Caleb’s back was pressed against the stone walls on the grimy cave. No doubt adding more stains to Caleb’s jacket.

“You okay, Caleb?” Nott called from the other side of the cave as she loaded another bolt to her crossbow.

“Ja,” the wizard blinked in a bit of a daze as the fire burnt the gnoll’s corpse but Caleb soon turned back towards the fight.

As the numbers began to dwindle, one of the gnolls reached into a crate and pulled out a potion. The thing snickered as it lobbed it into the air towards the wizard.

Almost in slow motions, the luminous pink potion catapulted through the air. Molly tried to jump to catch the bottle but his fingers barely brushed against it. Molly only has enough time to turn and see the potion crash against the wall that Caleb had his back against, And above the wizard’s head, glass shattered. The contents stream down, coating Caleb, and a moment later turning to a mist that seems to warp around him.

Molly watched as Caleb took in a few panicked breaths and the look that he gave Molly was one of shock that a moment later instantly relaxed. “You good?” Molly asked. The only time that he saw a similar expression from Caleb was when he was petting Frumkin or getting his hands on a good book and nowhere near a battle, fighting, or confrontation of any kind.

“Ja,” Caleb blinked. “I don’t think this potion was made correctly. It seems to-,” Caleb’s eyes rolled back and he crumpled against the wall and slumped to the floor. 

“Caleb!” Molly rushed to the unconscious man’s side. He was breathing and didn’t look to be in any pain. Really, Caleb just looked like he was asleep. Molly pulled off his jacket, and set it onto Caleb. Pressing a kiss on the human’s head, Molly was ready to face the rest of the gnolls. 

When he stood, Molly saw that the three remaining gnolls had whittled down to a badly injured one, which had incidently been the one who had thrown the potion that had knocked Caleb out. The other two laid on the ground; one with a crossbow bolt in his head and the other sizzled with magic. 

“You’ll be lucky to die quick,” Molly hissed in infernal. 

The gnoll swayed as the words attacked it. In two long strides, Molly had closed the gap. The gnoll without a weapon, weakly raised it’s arm to attack. Giving Molly more than enough time to counter. With practiced ease, he carved into the gnoll’s gut and the beast dropped dead. 

The group seemed to sigh at once, as the adrenaline drained from them. Now that the fighting had ended, the Mighty Nein could attend to the most important concern. Caleb.

“My Caleb,” Nott screeched as she ran to Caleb’s side. Frantically, reaching out and touching his shoulders and tucking Molly’s jacket in, then moving to Caleb’s hair and petting it out of the way. “What did they do to you, poor boy,” Nott continued. 

“Jester are you able to heal him,” Fjord asked as he looked Caleb over in concern. He had seen the wizard fall in battle, but somehow this one felt different. Maybe it was the fear of the unknown potion or the look of utter relaxation on Caleb’s face that made something twist in Fjord's gut. 

“Of course,” Jester was already by Caleb’s side as she placed a hand on his head. “Don’t worry Caleb, You will be as good as new, I promise.” Jester waited a moment. She removed her hand and placed it back on his head. “Here we go. Time to do the healing,”

“What’s happening?” Nott asked worriedly as Caleb showed no difference. 

“I don’t know,” Jester said, knocking at her head. “Traveller? Hello? Are you there?” 

“What did he say?” Nott asked, eyes wide. 

“Nothing…” Jester pouted. “Maybe he’s busy or it’s not something he needs to heal?”

“He’s unconscious?” Molly said incredulously. 

“Maybe he just got really really scared.” Jester said patting Caleb on his cheek, “poor Caleb,”

‘Bet it wouldn’t be the first time for that,” Beau chuckled as she looked through the crate that the gnoll had thrown the potion from. 

“He got sprayed with a potion, then passed out?” Molly said. “That doesn’t seem like a coincidence to me,”

“What kind of potion was it?” Fjord looked over at Beau.

“They’re unmarked.” Beau said looking down at the dozen or so glowing pink potions.

“Of course they are.” Fjord shook his head and sighed. “Grab them and let’s get out of here.” 

“Up we get,” Molly said Lifting Caleb up with the help of Jester. 

“Let’s just hope he sleeps it off,” Fjord said, shaking his head. “And Nott, grab the gnoll's ears. Least we can do is get paid for this shitshow,”


	2. Because I Want to

The sun was setting when the Mighty Nein returned to town. Caleb was still unconscious. His head delicate against Molly’s shoulder. The ride back from the cave had been tense at best. Nott spent the entire time fretting over Caleb. Jester tried to calm the goblin girl down, all the while lamenting over how the Traveller had continued to ignore her. And Molly’s only focus was to just make sure that Caleb didn’t get a concussion. 

The group went straight to the Watchmaster’s stockade to collect their rewards, which was their only means to pay for their lodgings for the night. As soon as she got within firing range, Nott released a bolt from her crossbow. And with varying levels of satisfaction, the group watched as the sign of the stockage crashed to the ground.

“Nott,” Fjord warned. “I get that you’re mad but-”

“What?” Nott hissed. “I didn’t kill anyone. And look, they’re all coming right now,”

“The sign was so ugly anyways,” Jester shrugged. 

“No more crossbows in town,” Fjord sighed. He has no idea how Caleb kept any type of reign on the small goblin girl.

“What in the gods was that?” the watchmaster said running from the building to see the sign laying on the floor, “Do you know whose building-”. WIth eyes focused on the sign, the watchmaster didn’t even realize that the Mighty Nein were there.

The watchmaster collided into Fjord, who was standing steady, and the young human stumbled to the ground. He looked up to see the looming figures of the half orc and human monk. “We dealt with the gnolls.” Fjord said, making his voice more gruff. “A little bit more of a challenge than you made it seem,”

“Here,” Beau said drily as she dropped the bloody ears next to the man. “Where’s the gold?”

“How many were there?” The man pushed himself off the ground and patted the dust away. The man gulped at the amount of ears that littered the ground. 

“More than you made us believe.” Fjord said. “You said there were only a few,” 

The watchmaster looked between Fjord and Beau. “I-I thought there were.”

“And, Your lack of accurate information led to heavy consequences,” Fjord said looking back to the cart. 

The witchmaster's eyes followed to see the unconscious Caleb in the cart. “I-is your friend alright?” The man said, showing his young age and lack of experience. He quickly handed the gold over to the very impatient looking Beau.

“He’s just peachy,” Molly snarked, making sure not to move much. “Decided to take a nap on the way.” Molly pet Caleb’s head protectively. “You know he got all tuckered out from nearly dying,”

“I’m sorry,” the watchmaster said. “You all looked so confident so I didn’t think it would be a problem for you all,”

“Blessed be the ignorant,” Molly’s voice was rough as the playfulness drained from his features. “Be careful not to get yourself killed,”

The watchman flinched. 

“Molly-” Fjord warned and looked back to the watchmaster. “It just would have been nice to know the situation,”

“Caleb almost died for you for you lot,” Nott screeched from behind her mask. It seemed as if all she was holding back had begun to release. “And you’re acting as if you gave us wrong directions. You lot are worse than the gnolls!”

“Again, I did not mean any harm to come of your friend,” the watchmaster said, raising his hands defensively. “But you knew the nature of handling gnolls would be dangerous,”

“What about gnolls with a couple crates filled with potions,”

“Potions?” The watchmaster looked confused for a moment before realization hit, “Oh, you found the missing shipment?” 

Beau groaned in frustration.”We did,”

“... That was quite the conundrum we had,” The watchmaster had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. “Thank you,”

“I think we deserve another reward for solving a second mystery,” Jester said with a smile.

“And something as an apology for all that we went through,” Molly added. 

“Again I apologize,” 

“And?” Fjord asked. 

“And we would love to host you at our finest tavern until your friend becomes well enough to travel,”

“Why thank you,” Molly grinned. “Very hospitable of you,”

“Of course, My pleasure,” The watchmaster turned. “It is just down the road,” He said pointing down the road. And with a slam of the door, he was gone.

“Now who wants to bet there is only one dive tavern in this town,” Beau asked as they made their way in the direction that the watchmaster pointed. 

~_~_~_~_~ 

From the Watchmen’s office to the tavern, Caleb had begun shifting and turning until he had locked himself onto Molly’s arm and refused to let go. Even Jester, the strongest of the group with the absence of Yasha, couldn’t get Caleb to let go of the purple tiefling’s arm. Which made the decision for Molly to watch over Caleb an all to easy one. Nott had refused to leave Caleb alone with Molly in the Inn and had threatened bodily harm to anyone to attempt to get her to leave. The rest of the group went off to restock their supplies as well as try to find out some information about the situation at hand. 

Molly was thankful for the rest. The battle wasn’t their easiest and he was nursing aching muscles that Jester’s magic wouldn’t be able to heal. He had settled himself and Caleb onto the bed and was able to get himself into a somewhat comfortable position. 

“Are you sure he will be okay?” Nott said glaring from the doorway.

Molly looked down at the sleeping wizard. A few strands of his hair draped across his face, which Molly tucked carefully. “He will be,” Molly promised. “Now, you said you were getting some drinks and snacks. And the faster you go, the faster you will return,”

“Fine,” Nott said. “But if you do anything, I will rip off your skin and frame it,”

“Of course, Mother Nott.” Molly said with a wave. Molly had no ill intention towards Caleb, actually quite the opposite, but still Molly felt the sting of the threat.

After only a few moments of the door closing, Molly felt his eyes get heavy and it only took a few minutes for him to fall asleep. In the clouds between wakefulness and sleep, Molly felt nimble fingers through his hair. 

“Didn’t know you were back, Yash” Molly’s voice was thick with sleep. 

“Hmm?” The voice was familiar, but not Yasha’s. It was deeper and even though it was barely a syllable, there was an accent. 

Molly looked up to see that he and Caleb had switched positions in the time that Molly had been sleeping. Now Molly’s head was nestled in Caleb’s lab. “Hallo Molly,” Caleb softly smiled. Caleb’s fingers fluttered at where the hair met Molly’s horns. 

“Caleb? what are you doing?” Molly said. The realization was a cold glass of water dumped on his head as Molly put himself into a sitting position “Why were you- uh- playing with my hair,’ Molly cleared this throat. “Not that I’m complaining or anything,”

“I just wanted to,” Caleb said simply. “Was that not okay? I have seen Yasha, Jester, and even Nott do it before and it looked like both parties enjoyed it.”

“You wanted to?” Molly asked. “And you did it,”

“The opportunity arose, so I took it,” Caleb said, reaching over and tucking a stray strand of hair that had fallen into Molly’s eyes. “You sound confused but you don't have a problem with it?”

“Both parts of that statement are correct,” Molly nodded. 

“Then may I continue?” Caleb asked. “Because the experience was quite nice,”

“I would be heartless to stop you,” Molly said, eyes fluttering shut and Caleb’s finger’s began playing with Molly’s hair again. The stray thought of this being a dream flashed through Molly’s mind. But he settled the thought to enjoy the moment. 

“I have always been fascinated with your jewelry,” Caleb’s voice was rougher than normal.

Molly shifted. “I have been told that it can be a bit...over the top,”

“You misunderstand,” Caleb jingled at the metal pieces, similar to a cat with a toy. “The extravagance of them and your tattoos really bring out your best features,”

Molly opened his eyes and sat up as his heart jumped in his chest. “Mr. Caleb, that sounds suspiciously like-”

The door to the room slammed open and a scandalized Nott looked in. “What is going on here?”

Caleb smiled, “Hello Nott,” 

“What did you just do?” Nott nearly dropped the food and drinks that she had been carrying. She scurried into the room and placed the snacks onto the unbalanced table.

Caleb tilted his head to the side, “I smiled?” 

“Quite a lovely one I might add,” Molly said. 

“It’s weird.stop that. What are you doing to Molly?”

“I am just playing with his hair” Caleb’s fingers continued to massage Molly’s scalp.

Nott narrowed her gaze. “Why?” 

“Because I wanted to?”

“What?”

“I think that's fair.” Molly said sitting up again. Molly felt a rush of disappointment as Caleb hands left his hair. 

“Caleb,” Nott said slowly. “You never do anything just because you want to. You alway think it through and analyze everything to perfection. There has to be something else,” Nott said. The tone in her voice told that she was testing Caleb for something. 

Caleb turned to look at Molly. His eyes went up and down. “Ja. well I want to because Molly is good looking and kind and-”

“What did that damn potion do to you-” Nott screeched.

Caleb blinked. “Potion?”

“You were hit by a potion when we fought the gnolls, all of this- “ Nott gestured at the scene. “Has to be from the potions."

“Right the potion,” Molly felt something crumple in his gut. But that was overshadowed by the worry he felt for his- the team’s resident wizard. 

“Right, I remember.” Caleb nodded.

“Everything,” Molly asked. 

“I always do Molly,” Caleb’s hand rested on Molly’s thigh. 

Nott noticed the simple gesture and her eyes narrowed. “What was the last thing you remember?”

“The last thing I remember?” Caleb turned to Molly and leaned in. “was this,” Caleb closed the gap and pressed a chaste kiss to Molly’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way to long to write this chapter but I loved it. high charisma Caleb and pinning Molly are sort of my favourite things


	3. In the Bedroom

“Oh. My. Gods.” Jester screeched moments after she had slammed the door open to witness Caleb kissing Molly on the forehead. “What are you guys doing?”

“My thoughts exactly,” Nott said, staring daggers at Molly with her hand firmly on her very real weapon at her side.

“Hi Jester,” Caleb, who was only a few centimeters away from Molly’s face, gently smiled. ‘Welcome back,”

“Do not ‘hi Jester me,’ you and Molly were making out,” Jester pointed her finger accusingly. “I saw everything!”

“We were not making out,” Molly said, turning to hide his blush. Sure he had his share of kisses in the past, but somehow this barely-even-a-kiss made Molly’s heart flutter. “He just kissed me on the forehead. I do that sort of thing all the time.” Molly wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. 

“Basically making out,” Jester said, hopping from the door to flopping on the bed in an instant. 

“Maybe one day,” Caleb muttered softly so only Molly could hear. 

Molly snapped his neck to Caleb. “What did you say,”

“Oh,” Caleb blinked as his cheeks turned a slight pink. “You heard that,”

Molly was flabbergasted. “I’m sitting right here Caleb,” Caleb might usually be focusing on other things, but Molly wouldn’t say that Caleb’s head was in the clouds. At least usually.

“Right,” Caleb nodded. 

Jester moved closer to the tiefling and human duo. “What are you guys talking about,”

Caleb opened his mouth but was quickly interrupted by Molly. “Nothing. Just nonsense. Did you find anything out?”

“Kissing you is not nonsense,” Caleb muttered and slid so that his entire side was pressed against Molly’s. 

“Caleb,” Molly warned even though his stomach flipped at the attention he was getting from the usually guarded Wizard. “So, how did everything go?”

“You did find a way to fix this?” Nott said slowly. She was fidgety and looked to be reaching her breaking point.

“First the Bad news: it’s going to take at least a day for the potion to be analyzed.” Beau said, dropping her staff at the door and twisted into a stretch. 

‘What’s the good news,” Fjord said, turning to Beau in confusion.

“... Caleb’s awake?” Beau said with a shrug. 

“This-” Nott said, waving at Caleb. “Is not good. This is okay at best. He is not acting like himself. The potion must have fried his brain,”

“I do not think my brain is fried,” Caleb blinked. 

“Then why is Molly in your lap again?” Nott said wildly gesturing at the very content looking Tiefling, who had snuggled himself down into Caleb’s lap. 

Caleb tilted his head and looked down at Molly. “It’s nice?” 

Molly nodded, “I must say I agree wholeheartedly.”

“Brain. Fried.” Nott said flatly.

“He looks happy though?” Beau finally looked at Caleb. 

“I am happy,” Caleb nodded. “Lucky to have Molly sitting so close to me,” 

“He sounds infatuated,” Fjord said.

“Do you think it’s a love potion?” Jester exclaimed. ‘Like this is totally like that scene in Tusk Love. And the potion just helps them realize their feelings for each other” Jester grabbed one of the pillows from the bed to hug it. “It was so romantic!”

“A WHAT?” Nott's eyes widened in shock. She scurried toward Caleb protectively. “You Harlet,” Nott hissed at Molly.

“I didn’t do anything,” Molly said leaning away from the angry goblin.

“Hold up, Nott” Beau raised her hand before turning to Jester, “This isn’t one of your novels, Jes. So let’s not rush to conclusions” 

“It could be a love potion though,” Fjord looked Caleb up and down. “ I mean, he seems to be quite enamoured with Molly,”

“I knew it,” Nott said, reaching to grab at Molly again.

“I did too,” Jester said excitedly.

Caleb glanced up at Fjord. “I disagree,” His voice was firm, which was not something the Fjord was familiar with hearing from Caleb. He was usually more fairfooted in the group conversation.

“About?” Nott asked. 

“Love potions are quite rare and very illegal,” Caleb noted. “And the only one that I have read about lasts about an hour. And I take that I was unconscious for at least that long, ja?” 

“See, his brain isn’t entirely fried.” Molly said.

“Thank you, Molly” Caleb patted Molly’s cheek.

“That’s interesting and all but it doesn’t solve our issue with what is wrong with you,” Nott said. “We don’t even know if the potion will wear off,” 

“If the potions were strong enough to be permanent, they would be expensive and the watchmen would have tried harder to find it,” Fjord said.

“And, I feel healthy and strong? So why can’t me and Molly wait here until morning until we can find out the exact potion they used,” 

Jester’s eyes went wide and leaned in close. “You want to sleep with Molly,”

“ I do not object to this.” 

“Well Caleb would normally,”

“I would not. I would blush and think of how Molly-”

“Nope.” Fjord said standing up. “Molly get over here.”

“Why,”

“We are going to try and let this potion get out of Caleb’s system.” Fjord grunted. “Or at least,” Fjord gestured to the room, “cool down until dinner.”

Molly pouted. “Why can’t I stay until then?” 

“He would combust from embarrassment after.” Fjord said flatly. 

“But Fjord,” Jester pouted and stomped her foot, “They are so cute though,”

“I also wish for Molly to stay,” Caleb said.

“He is leaving.” Nott crossed her arms. No debate in her posture or voice. 

“You can see each other at dinner.” Fjord said, opening the door to the room. “Molly now. Think of poor Caleb after the potion wears off,”

A flash of the overwhelming embarrassment and grief on the Wizards face flashed through Molly’s mind. And the idea of hurting Caleb was not worth what every short term shot of happiness he would get from sleeping next to him. “Fine, Let’s do a rain check.” Molly sadly twisted out of Caleb's lap and went to the floor. 

“Even the back of him is beautiful,” Caleb said somewhat dreamily. 

“Gods, I love him like this,” Molly said, trying to hide his flush. “See you at dinner, hot stuff,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to write some fluff so hopefully some of you all needed to read some!   
> Next chapter we get into a bit more about what exactly the potion is!! Some people made some good guesses about what the potion does but not exactly right heh!

**Author's Note:**

> My first critical role fic, and chapter 2 is well on it's way to being finished!! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
